Too Late?
by Ego916
Summary: Tragic things happen in life, yet for Raven ... its too much to bear. She sees death as the only path she should take, but will fate change her decision? ... will a certain person save her in time? BBxRae, AU, R&R please! rated T for plot ...
1. Too Late?

I thought of this story because Raven's whole life has been nothing but tragedy … for someone who has led such a tragic life like her, it's amazing how far she has progressed … like Robin said "Raven's the most hopeful person he knows" … this story isn't about her with her powers, it's about her as a normal person … I hope you like …

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans … I wish though …

**Too Late?**

The sun would be rising soon; it was only 6:11 in the morning anyway. Her usual morning routine would include taking a shower, putting on her clothes and applying her dark makeup before heading out to school. Today, however, was different.

There would be no shower. For what she was contemplating, she didn't need to get dressed or have makeup on. For what she was about to do, she would never have to go to school ever again.

Looking down into her pale hands, she examined the gun she grasped. Gazing over this mechanism of death, she was entranced by it. She had taken it from her father's nightstand after he had left for work. If he were to find out about it, she wouldn't have to worry …

She hated her father. Ever since her mother left, her hatred for her father had intensified. She was disgusted at how he would drink himself into unconsciousness every night. Sometimes, in the worst of days, he took out his anger on her, beating her until his own hands hurt. During days like that, she tried not to cry out, or else he would hit her harder. For the most part, that explained the many days Raven had missed from school, she didn't want to reveal the bruises he inflicted on her.

Raven stared over to her dresser clock, noticing how fast time went by. It was already 6:35. School started at 7:15, but today would be another day she would miss.

For her, school was somewhat of a sanctuary. She always felt safe in the confines of its corridors and halls, away from her father. However, sometimes, school was just another hell. She had no friends. Always alone, she kept to herself and read the many books she acquired from the library. It was always hard on some days when the popular people would walk by her. She wasn't deaf. She could hear the taunts and insults they said about her once they thought she was out of earshot.

She knew she shouldn't be concerned about what others felt about her, however, it did. In her life, Raven had never known what true happiness was. All she knew was pain and sorrow … tragedy. Staring down at the gun in her hands, she knew it would all be over after that trigger was pulled. Grasping it, she brought it to her head.

_Ring … Ring … Ring …_

She lifted her finger off the trigger as her cell phone rang. Raven stared down at her cell phone, which flashed, until she finally made a decision. She placed the gun in her lap before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello …" She said sorrowfully.

"Hey Raven!"

On the other line, she recognized the voice as Garfield Logan … one of the skaters at her school, he usually was labeled the class clown and somewhat of a geek. She found his perky voice annoying in the early morning hours and thought about hanging up. Yet, she didn't.

"What do you want Gar?" Raven asked monotone.

"I don't know … just wanted to call you and see what's up?" He replied.

Raven sighed. They both had known each other since elementary school and used to be close friends, however, that was then. Recently, though, Gar had found himself in a class with Raven and was usually the only person who talked to her at school. Technically it was her fault that he had called at all, also, since awhile back he had asked for her number and she, stupidly, gave it to him.

"I'm busy right now." Raven coldly answered.

"Oh, sorry … umm, can I at least ask you something?"

Raven stayed silent. Gar continued after taking Raven's silence as an affirmation to speak again.

"Its kinda embarrassing and I apologize for calling so early in the morning … but … I just wanted to know if you'd like to hang out today … after school?" He asked as he stumbled to let the words out.

Raven stared down at the gun that rested in her lap. Gar was the only person who had actually talked to Raven at school even though his own friends criticized their friendship. Gar defended their friendship innumerous times because he knew that Raven was a good person. However, Raven wasn't thinking about the good times … she only saw the bad.

"… I'm not going to school …" She said at last.

On the other line, Raven could hear Gar's disappointment as he sighed. It confused her; of all the people who would actually call her, fate chose Garfield Logan. Was fate trying to tell her something?

"Are you okay Raven … cause, I haven't seen you at school much lately. I know we don't really talk because of that, but if something's wrong … you can tell me."

Tears formed in Raven's eyes as Garfield spoke. It wasn't just a coincidence that Gar called her, she thought to herself; seemed fate had a reason for Raven to not pull the trigger.

"Gar … I-I … I have no reason to live anymore …" She admitted as her voice cracked from her crying. "… I'm going to kill myself Gar, there's no other way …"

"Raven … what are you tal"

"… I can't stand it anymore Gar … I'm sorry …" She cut him off. Crystal tears were streaming down her pale cheeks as she spoke.

"… Raven, don't … let's talk about this; I'll be there in ten minutes! Stay on the phone with me, tell me what's been going on?!"

Garfield shouted from the other side in panic and concern as Raven could hear him rushing as he put on his clothes. Raven stayed silent as her indigo eyes scanned the silver pistol in her lap.

"Rae … please, let me help you, I'm coming …" Gar repeated over and over to reassure Raven.

"I'm sorry Gar …"

_-click-_

_**Ooo**_

"Raven … Raven!?"

Gar desperately shouted at his cell phone as he raced across his lawn and to his car. He quickly dialed Raven's number back and jumped into the driver's seat while starting the ignition. The phone rang and rang; she wasn't going to pick it up.

"Damn it … damn it!"

Garfield threw his phone to the passenger seat and shifted to drive before speeding off. Raven's house was only three blocks away. He had only been there once, a long time ago when they were kids. He remembered how back then, things were a lot simpler and happy. He even remembered the crush he had on her.

"Please Raven … don't do this …" Gar mumbled as he came into view of her house.

He drove his car onto the curb, nearly careening it into the chain-link fence around her yard. Gar swung his car's door open and ran. He jumped over the fence and rushed up to her door slamming his fist on it.

"Raven! … Open up! … Please open up Rae …" He yelled at the silent house.

Looking around the front porch, he tried to find some sort of hidden key that she might have had just in case. He turned over dead potted plants, the faded welcome rug, and even checked the hanging light a few feet above his head. Getting to his knees, he felt around the edges of the front porch doorway and finally found the rusted, near forgotten key.

Gar got back to his feet and forced the key into the keyhole. Opening the door, he pushed it aside as he hurried to Raven's room. Down the hallway, he worried that he would be too late; however he suppressed this image out of his mind and found her door. Swinging her door open, he found her …

_**Ooo**_

Hoped you liked it … Only one last chapter, but the question is … will Raven live or die? Please review … it's a sad story but I'd like to hear from all of you!


	2. Raven

Here's chapter two … enjoy …

**Too Late?**

"Raven …"

Gar found Raven still sitting on the edge of her bed, the gun to her head. He stayed at the doorway, while he watched tears fall from Raven's indigo eyes.

"Raven … let me help you …" He quietly said to her.

Yet Raven shook her head.

"… please Raven …"

Raven let the gun slip from her hand and fall to the floor. She stared down at the ground which made her purple hair fall over her face. She was shaking, shaking from the fear of what she was going to do. Gar walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her slim body. With his foot, he kicked the gun to the wall to make sure it was out of harm's way.

"… why didn't you tell me … Raven … I will always be there for you …" He whispered to her.

Raven cried. Gar put his hand under her chin and raised her head. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"… Gar … I can't … my life ... I can't live it anymore …" She said to him.

"… you can Rae. We can work things out. Things will be better …"

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed with her face in his chest. Gar just placed his hand onto her head and stroked her hair.

"… let me run away … I can stay with you Gar …" Raven mumbled to him.

Raven backed away from him and stared into his green eyes. The look on her face meant she was serious about what she had just said. If Gar could, he would; however, his adopted parents would feel sympathy for her but probably let her go to foster care. Gar lowered his eyes.

"… you can't Rae … I wish you could, but my parents wouldn't allow it …" Gar said depressingly to her.

"I can't stay here Gar … if I don't kill myself … my father surely will …" She responded.

For the first time, Gar noticed something that should have immediately caught his eye. On the side of her face, Raven's skin wasn't her pale white color, but pinkish purple. He raised his hand and caressed her skin. Raven winced in pain. Even though Gar barely touched her skin, it hurt.

"… he did this to you …" Gar questioned her.

Raven silently nodded. Gar took her hands and examined her arms. Gar could barely see the faint bruising of her arms. He stared into her eyes, but Raven pulled her arms back and lowered her gaze. She was ashamed at what he had seen.

"Why didn't you tell me Raven …" Gar asked her.

"… because … its doesn't concern you …" She solemnly responded.

"Raven ... it does concern me … I lo"

Gar stopped. Raven looked up at him. She thought she knew the words he was about to say, yet Gar's sudden pause confused her.

"Gar?"

"… Raven … it does concern me …" He started again. "… we used to be best friends … but you're still my best friend."

Gar reached for her hand. Raven looked at his open palm and placed her hand in it.

"… I love you Raven … I've always felt this way …" Gar intertwined his fingers within her hand. "… I don't know what I would do without you …"

Raven trembled when she heard his words. Her whole life, she had believed that no one cared for her. Gar's words, though, had shattered that belief. Wrapping his arms around her, Raven collapsed in them. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her skin touched his.

_**Ooo**_

Gar anxiously waited on Raven's bed as her bathroom shower turned off. The white door opened and Raven emerged from the steam. She looked over to Gar and gave him a sly smile.

After talking some things over, Gar had finally convinced Raven to call her mom. Filled with fear and anxiety, Raven had called. Much to her surprise, her mother responded happily and joyful when she answered, bringing Raven to tears. In an hour, her mother would take her away from this horrible place. Away from her fears, her father … this evil house. Things were starting to look up for her.

"… things will be different without you …" Gar somberly said to her.

Raven walked forward and took a seat next to him. She grasped his hand.

"… I'll only be an hour away …" She responded.

"… but … I won't be able to see you everyday …"

Gar stared around her room. Raven had already taken down most of the things she wanted to bring and packed them in her suitcase. The walls were nearly empty.

"… you saved me from not seeing you … forever …"

Raven placed her head on Gar's shoulder. Her hair tickled his neck yet he wished they could stay this way forever. Raven, however, pulled her head back up and watched Gar. From the corner of his eye, Gar noticed her stare and turned.

"What?"

Raven brought her hand to his face and felt his lips. She moved closer and kissed him.

"… what was that for?" Gar asked afterwards.

He was blushing.

"… for love …"

They both walked outside as the time neared her mother's arrival. Gar's car still was on the curb, yet he barely noticed it. From down the street, a white car emerged and found its way to Raven's house. It stopped and a woman emerged.

"Raven …"

She rushed over to her daughter and tightly wrapped her arms around her in a hug. In the many years she was gone; she had never forgotten her daughter Raven and wished to save her one day from her father.

Gar silently stood by as mother and daughter hugged. After their embrace, Raven found Gar awkwardly standing nearby.

"Mother … this is Gar." Raven introduced them.

Gar put out his hand, yet Raven's mom hugged him just like she had done the same to Raven.

"Thank you … thank you …" She repeated over and over as she tightly held onto Gar.

Soon, it was time to leave. Raven watched as her mom entered her car and waited. She turned to Gar and found a somber look on his face.

"… I don't want to say goodbye Raven …"

Gar held her hand, yet stared at the ground.

"… then don't … this isn't goodbye Gar …" She answered back.

Raven slipped her hand from Gar's grasp and took off the ring she wore. She placed it in Gar's palm and closed his hand.

"… that's a ring of Azar … it's a promise that we will be together …" She said.

Gar looked into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too …"

With that, Gar let her go. As she entered the car, Raven stared back at him. Her hand was placed on the window … a symbol for her sorrow for leaving him. The car disappeared into the distance soon thereafter.

Opening his hand, Gar stared at the ring Raven gave him. Studying it, he found Raven's name engraved in it. Raven wasn't gone … she would always be with him …

**_Ooo_**

… hoped you liked it … now, I know I said this was a two shot … but should I make a conclusion to this all … I mean I know I left you all hanging as to if they will or won't be together in the end … most can infer that they probably will … but still you have that doubt about if they really will … tell me what you think … yes or no? … also … this one wasn't the first ending I did … I actually made two endings … a nice and a sad one … so I'll post up my sad ending up soon as well … hoped you all liked it … don't forget the reviews!!!


	3. My Sad Ending

Okay … here's chapter two …

**Too Late?**

"Oh God no … Raven …"

Raven was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating as she lay on her bed. Gar hurried to her side and found her blankets and clothing bloodstained and red. Raven had shot herself in her chest. Gar knew it must have been only minutes after his call because the sheets were already soaked. In his mind, he believed he was too late, yet he spied Raven's cell phone beside her and grasped for it, calling 911.

"Hello … I need an ambulance! She's dying … a gunshot to the chest! Hurry damn it … the address is 8358 Willow Way! Send an ambulance fast! Please just get here!"

He pressed the end button on her phone and stared into Raven's glossy indigo eyes. Lifting her head gently, he laid her head in his lap and stroked her cheek.

"Raven … stay with me, help will come …" He whispered to her.

Raven tried to smile, but coughed as the pain shot inside of her. Blood trekked down from the side of her mouth and Gar wiped it away.

"… I'm sorry Gar … I'm sorry …" She said to him through the pain in her chest.

"Don't talk Rae … helps coming …" He reassured her.

Tears fell from her eyes. Gar couldn't stand the sight of his friend, dying in his arms. He closed his eyes as he felt tears forming. However, he opened them, knowing that if she died … he was with her.

"I love you Rae …" He said to her as he brushed her hair back. "… ever since we were kids, I've always felt this way towards you …"

Gar found her hand and grasped onto it. Her hand felt cold, she wasn't going to make it.

"… don't leave me Rae … don't leave me like all the others have." He said.

Raven coughed and he again wiped away the blood that fell on her face. He peered to her chest wound and found it soaked in red. Her black tank top wasn't black anymore. He held her head close to him as he turned his focus back on her.

"… Please Raven … stay with me …"

Raven stared into his green eyes. She had shot herself in the chest because of all the heartbreak she felt in her life. Somewhat metaphoric, she wanted to get rid of it all, however, here she was still alive yet slowly nearing death.

"Gar …" She spoke up. "… I'm sorry … I-I …"

Pain shot into her again as she moaned. There wasn't much time left for her, she knew.

"… I didn't know you felt … the same … I'm sorry …"

Raven's breathing slowed.

"… stay with me Rae … you can do it …" Gar tried to reassure himself and her.

"… I … love … you …"

Raven closed her eyes and her breathing slowed, until it stopped.

"Rae … Rae!" Gar shouted out.

He shook her a little to try to wake her, but it was too late.

"RAVEN!"

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held her head to his chest. He hugged her, not wanting to let go, but from outside he heard the front door being slammed open. Voices could be heard down the hall as footsteps neared Raven's room. The door opened and the paramedics moved inside, yet finding Gar, they knew it was too late.

Gar cried. If only things had been different, maybe he could have seen the signs … maybe he could have saved her. But life wasn't always about happy endings …

_**Ooo**_

"I think about you everyday … I think about how I should have been a better friend … how I should have helped you … how I should have saved you …"

The wind gently blew as words were being spoken. It had only been a week since that fateful day. For Gar, however, he still lived it everyday.

"… I miss you Rae …"

Huddling a white rose against the wind, Gar finally laid it on Raven's grave. There was only one other flower besides Gar's, one that Raven's mother had left. Raven's death had almost gone unnoticed, until Gar found the courage to talk to a school counselor about the incident.

Yet, even through it all, barely anyone visited her resting place. Sorrow filled Gar. Is this how all people will go someday? Forgotten …? No remorse …? It scared him. Would he forget Raven? A tear came to his eye. Who knew, in ten years he might not live here anymore … in twenty he might have a family … in thirty he would be working and raising that family … it was true … in time he would forget about Raven.

"… I promise you Rae … I won't forget you … I promise …"

_**Ooo**_

Well there you have it … this was pretty much my 'true' ending of Too Late … which is why I labeled it a 'tragedy' … yet I held off on putting his out … oh well … its sad yet I couldn't find a way to end it after Gar's promise … so I left it alone … hoped you liked it …


End file.
